Gravity Falls 2017 Cypher - Mabel, Stan and Dipper Pines
by CloudOGStriker
Summary: This is just a weird project I did for the fun of it. Lil Dicky, Desiigner and ak's 2016 XL cypher twisted to fit the Gravity Falls storyline. Expect a Gumball-themed sequel soon. Peace.


[Mabel:]

Yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey  
I be ridin' 'round town in the coupe  
Got the drop top hangin' like I'm you  
Hey, you believin' like you want it, you can get it  
Got my boyfriends hangin' off the roof  
Hey, life Mabel, he's mean drippin', he lean trippin'  
Making grips of money, what it do?  
Huh, don't watch my moves  
Can't watch my shoes, can't clock my moves  
Don't watch my juice  
I be ridin' 'round the town in the coupe  
Got the drop top hangin' like I'm you  
Hey, you believin' like you want it, you can get it  
Got my boyfriends hangin' off the roof  
Hey, life Mabel, he's mean drippin', he lean trippin'  
Making grips of money, what it do?  
Huh, don't watch my moves  
Can't clock my moves, I got my juice  
Don't watch my juice

I be ridin' 'round the town in the coupe

Everybody here think that I'm you, hey  
Drinkin' Sprite, sell cola like Pepsi  
And these boys know what I'ma do  
Hey, life Mabel, he's mean Dippin', he lean trippin'  
Making grips of money, what it do?  
Hey, there go my moves, everybody know I'm...

I be ridin' 'round the town in the coupe  
With the drop top hangin' like I'm you  
Hey, you believin' like you want it, you can get it  
Got my boyfriends hangin' off the roof  
Hey, life Mabel, he's mean drippin', he lean trippin'  
Making grips of money, what it do?  
Hey, don't watch my moves  
Can't clock my moves, don't watch my shoes  
Don't cop my juice  
I be ridin' 'round... in the coupe  
With the... hangin' like I'm you  
Hey, you believin' like you want it, you can get it  
Got my boyfriends hangin' off the roof, hey  
Hey, life Desiigner, he's mean drippin', he lean trippin'  
Making grips of money, what it do?  
Huh, don't watch my moves  
Can't watch my shoes, don't watch my juice  
I got my juice!

 _[Stan:]  
_ I took your mom to Yard House  
I took her to Yard House  
I took your mom to Graystone  
We got in with no problems _[Ha!]_  
I bought us tickets to Boyz4Now  
It was live at Pechanga  
Look, I took your mom to Oxnard  
We went surfin' online but  
Like I hopped on the stage  
I hopped off the stage  
And got right on the plane  
I know it's a shack  
But I'm bringin' out May  
I'm bringin' out Jay  
I'm bringin' out Dip  
I'm lookin' 10 stacks in the face  
I'm with the Most Wanted, what more can I say?  
This shit is a trip

Ford, Ford, man I'm faithful  
What more can I say?  
I'm doing the flesh light to cope with the pain  
What more can I say?  
She staring and wavin'  
I'm lookin' the other way  
My mind on my paper, I don't like to slay her  
But she old and thick so I might have to slay  
Waffles for the sidepiece, burgers for the main  
(Whoo)  
Look how far we came  
Tequila with the lime  
(Wow)  
Ginger with the taste  
I waited, I waited, I waited, I waited  
I waited, I waited, I waited, I waited  
I got in line

I did some records with Soos  
I got my feet in the game  
In one year I changed it  
You cheapskates are late  
My son is amazin', he looks small but he glove like MJ  
He only in 6th grade, this...

 _[Dipper (Stan) {Mabel}:]_  
Wait wait,

You say... you say you did a fleshlight?  
(... to cope with the pain)  
Bro, that's amazing {Git}  
(My brother Ford)  
It's amazing {Go!}

I fucked a bunch of Fleshlights  
{Git, git, git, git}

 _[Dipper (Mabel):]_  
New crib, Summerween my way  
Starburstin' out when I'm fighting by the fireplace  
Bitch that I'm with used to flirt around with Austin  
I don't like to think about it, drama so exhaustin'  
Kissin' on your baby like the boy a politician  
Spittin' out Sketch sauce, overcooked chicken  
Hoppin' out the Lyft, no tippin', I'm rich  
So sick, start to groan, I'm just makin' a wish  
Old boy gotta show out  
Only thing that you and I alike is they pronouns  
Gnomes try and go out, white like a snowout  
Hair so straight, no blow out  
Touchdown score, no toe out  
Run around the houses bein' loud as (Ayy)  
They may stop comin' back, turn down for what?  
The name hotter than a mother-effin' crowded bus  
That Lil Dipper got onto the L, what?  
Brrrrrat  
Do it, do it!

(BRRRAAAHHHH)


End file.
